


That New Girl

by Brunhild



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: Saxa wonders about the new girl that has captured Magne’s attention
Relationships: Saxa Jutul/Magne Seier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

That New Girl

Saxa wonders about the new girl that has captured Magne’s attention

The new school year had started the same way as it had for almost everyone except Saxa Jutal. She was really dreading the start of this school year, so much had changed for her over the past four months. Her brother Fjor had left Edda and started college in Bergen after a disagreement with the family last spring. Ran had taken a position in the school administration office at a neighboring school district after speculation about her personal character began last spring after a Constitution Day speech by Lauritis Seier. Vidar had decided to take an indefinite leave of absence from Jutal Industries due to his injuries from a lightning strike last spring, he had called Ran last week from the English countryside, he was at a place called Cheshire. Some people had said that Vidar had left the company due to the controversy surrounding the barrels of hazardous waste found on the door step of the police station and in several of his warehouses. It was rumored that several government agencies had levied steep fines on Jutal Industries in lieu of his going to court to face charges. Despite what had happened last spring, Saxa missed her brother Fjor and her father Vidar. Her mother Ran, seemed more different and distant than she had been in the past, Ran just decided to go on like nothing had happened, after all, what else could she really do. Saxa was going to have to learn to do the same thing, lately she felt what humans had always called lonely, it was a bad feeling, something that she could not get used to.  
Saxa also noticed that many of kids that were her friends last year made it a point to avoid her this year. Lauritis Seier for obvious reasons. Lauritis had embarrassed Ran so badly last spring that he was expelled right along with his brother Magne for the rest of the school term which amounted to the last two weeks of school. Jenny, Oskar and Aisha only spoke to her if they saw her in the hallway. Oskar and Iman were a couple now, she was never close to Iman anyway she reasoned, Saxa had always felt that Iman did not like her for some reason, she never knew why. Gry no longer spoke to her after an incident last spring, so what, she no longer cared, friendships were petty anyway or so she had always thought, until she had lost them. One surprise that she did not expect was Magne Seier dating someone. Who was this new girl and what did she actually see in Magne? Magne was a weirdo. Again, what did a beautiful girl like her see in a guy like Magne? Saxa had seen her quite often over the summer. The girl and her family had moved to Edda a few weeks after school had closed. He mother is a school teacher and her father was a district manager for one of the local stores. She had a younger sister and brother who were in primary school. Saxa had seen her around the village, someone had said the girl’s name was Astrid. She was a very pretty girl, she was tall with light brown hair, dark green eyes and seemed like nice person. Saxa had spoken to her a couple of times in the early summer. She really wanted to know more about this girl and what her reason was for being with Magne. Saxa really wanted to know what the couple meant to each other and what kind of relationship that they had.  
Saxa noticed that the girl had quickly taken an interest in Magne Seier. She had seen them at the Midsummer Festival in June. The two of them were walking around together talking, they were also sitting up on a hill with one another having a picnic dinner. Several of Saxa’s so-called friends were sitting with the couple, they were laughing and they all seemed to be having a good time. A few weeks later, Magne and Astrid were at the Edda Grille together when she went in to get some lunch for her and her mother, the couple saw her and spoke. Magne barely acknowledged her, but Astrid took time to acknowledge her and gave her a warm greeting. Saxa picked up her order and left the diner. She could not help feeling angry at being ignored by Magne, she didn’t know why, she and Magne had never been in a relationship. Magne despised her and her family, she hated the sight of him, no ties to be sure, so she didn’t know why she was so jealous of this girl. As she left, Saxa once again looked longingly at the couple. Saxa tried to deny her attraction to Magne over and over in her mind. She was falling in love with Magne. Saxa could not find a rationale for her hatred of Magne nor could she explain her new found love for him.  
Saxa continued to see the couple around Edda over the summer, they seemed so happy together. The couple went to the mountains together, they rode their bicycles around in the village too, one day when she was walking along the pier, she saw Magne and Astrid kissing one another. The way that this made Saxa feel was indescribable, she was angry and outraged. For a brief moment, Saxa secretly wished that it was her that Magne kissed so tenderly. Tears came to Saxa’s eyes, now she knew what Fjor had felt for Gry, she had mocked his love for the mortal girl and forced him to break up with Gry even if it meant he had to kill her. Saxa now realized why he had fought so hard for Gry’s love and for her to understand what Gry had meant to him. After the incident last spring on Constitution Day, Fjor had packed his bags and left for Bergen that night. He had gone to Bergen and had not been back to Edda since, he had never bothered to explain why he had left the family. Fjor still texted her from time to time. She had not heard from Gry, but she knew that the girl was still alive, Ran had told her so. Saxa no longer cared, her world was falling apart at every turn. Was this how it felt to be a human? Was she becoming a human? How did humans survive all of these emotions?  
Many millennia had passed, only one man had ever held a place in her heart and he was taken away by Ragnarok along with her two boys. Saxa had vowed never to fall in love again, she had kept her word until she saw Magne Seier. She found that she was attracted to him and she knew that he had some feelings for her, he just had to. In her mind, Magne was Thor in another life, he had been her lover and she given him two sons. How could he have forgotten her when she had never forgotten him. Saxa knew that he felt something for her, did he know about their shared past? She had caught him staring at her between classes one day. She had always thought that Magne was weird, but she could never deny that he was a handsome boy, even with those eyeglasses. She noticed that he had unusual strength. Saxa remembered the day that she saw him straighten out the wheel on Isolde’s bicycle after Fjor had secretly bent the wheel out of shape after he had skipped one of his classes. Saxa thought back to that day and about how easy it was for Magne to straighten out the bicycle wheel. Those hands, she fantasized about his strong hands holding her body and caressing her skin late at night in her bed. She had wanted to lay her head on his chest and hear his heartbeat after making love to him. Saxa remembered being with Thor. She remembered his broad chest, she remembered his muscled arms, she remembered his smell and the way his skin felt against hers. She envied Astrid. She wondered had he and Astrid made love yet? She tried to put the couple out of her mind. She tried to avoid any place that she thought the couple would be. Edda was small town; she could not always avoid the couple.  
Saxa knew that she could not avoid school. She could not avoid reality either. Many of her friends had moved on without her this year. Most of her so-called friends sat at a different table from her now. Hilde still sat with her and told her the latest gossip. Saxa barely heard what Hilde was saying, most days she was staring at Magne and Astrid sitting at the same table that he and Isolde used to sit at until she died. The couple looked so happy together. Saxa wished it were her sitting there staring into Magne’s ocean colored eyes. Astrid was the luckiest girl in the entire school thought Saxa.  
Despite being socially awkward and just downright odd, Magne was a good person with a kind heart. He was a socially conscience person who stood up for what he believed in too, despite what others thought. Magne was from the Old World, one could expect no less from him, her lover Thor had been the same way. Saxa watched the couple as they up to get ready to go to their lockers, Magne looked over at her for the briefest moment, her eyes met his, she looked away as he put his arms around his new girlfriend and walked out of the cafeteria. Saxa wanted Magne to want her, she knew that his past and her past were connected some kind of way, Saxa knew that she had to make herself worthy of Magne’s attention and love, he was the only connection that she had to her old life so many years before. How could he have forgotten her? Saxa realized that she and Magne were now in a new life and in a new world, maybe things could never be the same for them now. He had moved on, maybe she should too.  
The first day of school had finally ended, Saxa sat in bathtub and thought about her day, she had seen another girl with the man that she had once loved. Saxa knew that she had to devise a plan to reclaim her lover. Saxa would have to carefully put her plan into motion, by the time the couple figured out what she had done, it would be too late. Saxa laughed to herself, this school year was going to be an interesting year after all.


	2. A New Town and A New School    Astrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Magne's new friend. Saxa still desires Magne's attention.

Chapter 2  
A New Town and A New School  
Astrid

“You will absolutely love this town!” said her father Eirik. Astrid looked at her father with disbelief as their car drove into the small town of Edda. Her mother, Freya looked back at her with skepticism. Astrid could not believe her eyes when she saw how small the town was. Did they really expect her to live here in this place? Astrid had seen the welcome package and brochure on the town, she had even seen the website for this place, nothing would change her mind about Edda, it was just an ugly little town. Why had her parents decided to come to a forsaken tomb like Edda, Norway. Why couldn’t her father have stayed in Oslo or have chosen Bergen at least. Man! Her father had said “The money is better in Edda.” Yeah, I guess so thought Astrid as she looked out of the window as she turned up her nose as they drove through the town. So far, she had seen a grocery store, a church and a cemetery. Despite the spartan nature of the town, the town was very scenic, there were lush green forests, several beautiful lakes and mountains with what looked like glaciers. Astrid’s younger brother and sister looked up at the mountains in awe. She was excited about the beauty of the city until she looked over at a gloomy brown and gray factory belching out smoke and sludge in every direction. Well that is a very nice hello welcome to the town look she thought to herself. Not only was the factory and its emissions unsightly, they smelled to the heavens as well. Pernilla and Sigurd, her younger brother and sister held their noses and said “yuck” as they passed the factory.

The family drove a little further until they finally reached their new home. Astrid looked up at the house, the house was situated on a small hill, the house was a large two-story home with a view of a distant lake, not too bad she thought. The street had an interesting name, Gladshemir, her father said that it translated to The Home of Gladness. Great thought Astrid, the home of gladness in the town of gloom and darkness. Astrid rolled her eyes as she prepared to get out of the SUV as her father parked their vehicle. She looked around the neighborhood, the neighborhood was beautiful she thought, not as big as she expected, but at least it was quiet. Pernilla and Sigurd squealed as they ran around to the side of the house. Well it won’t be quiet for long thought Astrid as she ran after her brother and sister. Astrid told her brother and sister to go inside as their parents brought several boxes inside of the house. The movers would be there tomorrow to bring the rest of their belongings. Her father took the children upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Her bedroom was on the north side of the house at the end of a hallway. The bedroom was smaller than her previous bedroom that she had shared with her ten-year-old sister, her little sister would have her own room here. The room had been newly painted in a soft pink hue. The floor was hardwood which had recently been polished. Astrid appreciated the hardwood; great no allergy triggers this time. She smiled as she walked over the window. The house sat on a hill overlooking a smaller neighborhood. There was a two-story apartment building located there, several small one-story houses there too. There was a small, two story brown and beige house with a little red car parked outside. There was an RV parked diagonally from the brown house. A fence separated the two communities. No scenic view there thought Astrid. The surrounding area had a wonderful view of the mountains and the surrounding forests. It was almost summer now and the trees and scrubs were so lush and green. Maybe this place won’t be so bad after all, maybe I just need to give it a chance thought Astrid as she sat down in front of her window as a red-legged hawk flew past her window. 

Astrid had been in Edda for three days now and she was bored. Her parents had encouraged her to get out, go to a few places and meet some people. Just who would she meet in a town like this she wondered. Her mom had already found a hair salon in town. The two of them went there yesterday to get a wash and condition. The owner Bjorg was a friendly woman who knew many of the people in the town. Bjorg had introduced Astrid and her mother to Ran Jutal, the wife of Vidar Jutal, the owner of Jutal Industries. The woman shook their hands and had welcomed them to Edda. Ran told Astrid that she would probably meet her daughter Saxa in the upcoming school year. The woman excused herself because she had several errands to run that morning, she quickly left the shop. Bjorg told them more about the Jutal family. Astrid figured that the woman was a close friend of the family, she only spoke good things about them. 

Astrid left home just before noon on Sunday morning with her young brother and sister. She had wanted to give her mom and dad some time alone, they had not had a moment to themselves since they had been here. Astrid had seen a little restaurant in town called the Edda Grille. She was going to take her brother and sister out to lunch today and walk around the town afterward. Astrid walked into the café; she did not notice the young man walking out of the café. The young man was in a big hurry, she ran right into him, neither of them noticed where they were going. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, it felt like she had just hit a mountain. Standing over her was a tall, blond, young man with eyes the color of the ocean. The boy probably thought that she was crazy because all she could do was lie there staring at him. There was laughter in the corner at the table near the door. A tall blonde girl walked over to the door.  
“Why don’t you help her up you big oaf, after all you did just knock her down.”  
“Saxa, it was an accident!” answered the tall blond boy who extended his hand to her to take hers.  
“Nice going Magne, you really have a way around girls.” said a tall, thin, goth boy as he looked up at the taller boy. Soooo emo thought Astrid as she grinned at the boys.  
“I’m, I’m sorry, here let me help you up.” Offered the tall boy as he leaned over to offer his hand to help her up. Astrid graciously took his hand and told him “thank you”. Their eyes meet and they smiled at one another.  
“That’s a giant!” said Sigurd as he looked up at Magne. The bigger boy laughed at the little red-haired boy and shook his head.  
“No, I am not a giant, believe me on that okay.” Said Magne.  
“Sigurd is only six years old; everyone is a giant to him. Laughed Astrid as she looked up at Magne who stared at her intently.  
“Come on Magne, we have to go, mom and Eric are waiting on this food, lets go.” Said the shorter of the two boys. Magne smiled and waved at her as he walked out of the door. The blonde girl looked her way, but did not say anything as she walked back to her table. Astrid walked over to the counter and ordered a chicken sandwich meal and two cheeseburger meals for her brother and sister, she paid the cashier and waited at a nearby table. Astrid could feel the people at the table staring at her behind her back. The young man behind the counter brought the food to her and she told him “thank you”. She started to unpack the food.

“Astrid, I don’t want to eat here, I want to sit at the tables near the water.” Said Sigurd.  
“Me too.” Said Pernilla as she looked up at Astrid who reluctantly agreed with the children. The restaurant was uncomfortable for her for some reason. As she got up, the group at the table were staring at her. Astrid smiled as she walked by the table and left the restaurant. She walked down the boardwalk to the picnic tables near the water. Her little brother quickly found them a spot to sit down. Astrid noticed that the tall, blond boy from the Edda Grille was sitting at a table near the wall. Astrid waved at him the young man waved back. Sigurd took it as an invitation to sit down with the boy.  
“No Sigurd, you were not invited over there, maybe he wants to eat by himself.” Scolded Astrid.  
“It’s okay, he can come over and sit down, you can too if you would like.” Astrid and Pernilla looked at each other and decided it was okay to sit with the young man. Astrid still wasn’t too sure she wanted to sit with a stranger. Sigurd had decided otherwise.  
“I know who you are, you are Thor!” Magne looked at the little boy somewhat amused.  
“No, I don’t think that I am Thor, do you know something that I don’t little man.” Teased Magne. The little boy shook his head.  
“I am sorry about what happened at the Edda Grille earlier, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  
“I wasn’t either, I was just…” the couple started laughing.  
“I haven’t introduced myself, my name Magne, Magne Seier.” Said Magne as he looked at her.  
“My name is Astrid Vilgardsson, this is my sister Pernilla and my brother Sigurd, my family moved here from Sagene the end of last week.”  
“My family moved here from Alna, just outside of Oslo.” Astrid nodded.  
“So, what do you think of Edda so far?”  
“It’s okay I suppose, I don’t know many people here yet. I don’t think there is much to do here either is it?”  
“No, it is your typical small town in Norway. Not much to do but look at the mountains which are quite nice. Do you hike or climb mountains?” Astrid shook her head.  
“If you ever wanted to, we could go hiking up the mountains one weekend, that’s if you would like.”  
Astrid smiled. “That sounds great Magne, I hope that I can find time to, I will be babysitting this summer.” Said Astrid as she looked over at her sister and brother.  
“I am dyslexic!” volunteered Sigurd as he looked over at Magne, who laughed at the little boy with glasses.  
“Well guess what, I am too.” Said Magne. Sigurd looked up at Magne.  
“Are you really? We found out about Sigurd’s dyslexia when he started school last year, he has some vision problems too. Sigurd was a preemie, he has some slight developmental issues, everyone is working with him and he is making good progress, he still has a ways to go. School has been hard for him sometimes; it has been tough for him to make friends.” Magne nodded. Magne could relate to Astrid’s little brother’s problems. The little boy with glasses looked at him intently, he smiled at the little boy. The group ate their meal and talked. They threw their trash away and started walking around. He showed her different places in the town. 

Magne and Astrid stopped at Spar to grab some water for themselves and the children. The strange old woman was sitting at the cash register. She looked at the couple and smiled at them as they came through her line. She spoke.  
“Finally a helpmate for you, a couple well-matched in every way.” Said Wenche. Astrid blushed, as Magne paid for their purchases. Magne waved good-bye to the woman and walked out of the store with Astrid and the children. As they were walking away, Saxa Jutal walked up the sidewalk. Magne tightened his jaw as the girl walked by. Astrid said “hello” to her as she walked by. Saxa smiled at the couple, Magne ignored the girl and continued to walk down the street.  
“She is so pretty!” said Pernilla as she looked back at Saxa.  
“Yeah, pretty awful.” Muttered Magne as he walked with Astrid. The couple walked for another hour.  
“Magne, it has been so much fun meeting you and walking with you today, I have to go now, my parents will probably send out a search party for us. I hope that we can meet again sometime soon.”  
“That would be great Astrid, maybe next time I can take you to the mountains or I could take you out someplace to eat, that is if your parents would not mind.”  
“I don’t think that they would mind, they would probably want to meet you first.”  
“I wouldn’t mind meeting your parents.”  
“Great then, I will invite you over to dinner one evening.”  
“Where do you live at?” asked Magne.  
“I live over there on Folkvangr Road at a house my father calls Gladshemir. It is over there on that hill. Tell me something, who lives in that ginormous house up there. It is a very lovely house.”  
“That is Jutelheim, the blonde girl in the restaurant Saxa Jutal lives there with her family.”  
“They have a lovely house.”  
“They are not very nice people however.” Said Magne as the two of them started walking toward Astrid’s house. As the couple walked toward her house, they did not realize that they were being followed. Curious about what the couple were up to, Saxa followed the couple distantly to see where they were going. Just who would give Magne the time of day wondered Saxa as she watched the couple as they walked toward the girl’s home. Despite everything that had happened between her family and his, Saxa secretly liked Magne, she really hated admitting this to herself. Since the night of the dinner party, she had dreamed about being with Magne, he was a fantasy of hers. He reminded her of her former lover Thor. Saxa could not imagine seeing Magne with another girl, except her of course.  
Magne showed Astrid where he lived at, Astrid told him that her house was on the hill above his house. Magne walked Astrid to her house and came back home. Saxa had been watching Magne’s house when he walked back down the hill to his house. Frustrated, she walked back home to Jutelheim. 

The next week was the Twenty-third of June, Midsummer, Magne and Astrid decided to go to the Midsummer Festival together. Magne’s brother Lauritis had joined his friends. Magne and Astrid had decided to meet at his house and go to the festival. Astrid’s parents decided to take her brother and sister to the festival. She walked down to Magne’s house and his mother answered the door.  
“Good morning, may I help you?” asked the lady that came to the door.  
“Yes, I am here to see Magne, my name is Astrid, he and I are going to the Midsummer Festival today.” As Astrid inquired about Magne, he walked behind his mother and looked over at Astrid. Magne introduced the two women.  
“Astrid, this is my mother Turid, mom this is Astrid Vilgardsson.” Turid and the young woman shook hands. Turid looked surprised and pleased that Magne had made a new friend.  
“Are you ready Astrid?” asked Magne as he grabbed his backpack and walked toward the open door. Astrid nodded “yes” and Magne turned toward back toward his mother and kissed her, she hugged him and told him to be careful. The young couple turned and walked down the road to the festival. The couple saw several people that Magne went to school with. Saxa observed the couple from afar. She sat down under one of the stands and looked around. She remembered the years past when Fjor was with her at the festival, they had celebrated with all of their friends, this year her friends were celebrating with other people, Saxa sat alone, she had texted Fjor earlier, but she had not heard back from him. Maybe she should have did what Ran had done today, just find someplace else go. Ran was still embarrassed after the incident at Constitution Day. She also had a meeting with the school board officials who had questions of their own. She had to answer to forcing several members of the school staff to sign statements about Magne Seier’s mental competency and supporting her when she expelled him and forced him to seek psychological testing. One of the teachers that Ran had fired, Flagstadd, had filed a compliant against Ran and threatened the district with a lawsuit for wrongful termination. The school board supported Flagstadd and she was rehired. After these incidents, Ran was asked to quietly tender her resignation which she did. Vidar was facing down problems too. It seemed like the entire town had turned against the Jutal family. 

Saxa watched as Magne and his girlfriend walked around talking with different people, the young couple sat with Magne’s mother and her new boyfriend Erik while they ate a picnic lunch on a hill with several other couples. No one invited Saxa to sit with them, even Hilde was avoiding her company in favor of some boy that she had just met that day. Such a slut thought Saxa as she rationalized that the boy would inevitably wind up in Hilde’s bed like most of the other boys from school. Magne and Lauritis walked off to one of the stands to get something to drink, Saxa watched as Astrid got up and walked over to the tall grass to pick up a stray kitten that had wondered near the festivities. The girl brought the small yellow kitten over to a table near Saxa, she stood there holding the kitten. Saxa spoke.  
“How cute, is it a boy or a girl?”  
“It is a little boy. He is just so cute. I plan to keep him.” Saxa looked over at the girl and walked over to her, she looked at the tiny kitten. Saxa gently petted the tiny kitten on its head. Astrid made a motion to sit down, Saxa followed her.  
“Sigurd and Pernilla are going to be so excited to see this kitten. They have wanted a pet for so long, I hope that they will take care of him.” Saxa nodded.  
“You are new here aren’t you, my mother told me that a new family had came to town, my name is Saxa Jutal, you meet my mother Ran a couple of weeks ago. We will be attending the same school this fall.”  
Astrid nodded. “My name is Sif Astrid Vilgardsson, I go by Astrid, Sif was my father’s grandmother’s name, old fashioned name, right?” The girl kept talking, Saxa heard nothing after the world Sif.  
Sif? The girl’s name was actually named Sif. Saxa could not believe what she had just heard. In her past life, Sif was Thor’s wife in the old world. Thor had always proclaimed his love for her, no matter how many times Thor strayed from his marriage, he always went back to Sif. Sif never complained even when Thor had slept with her and she had given Thor two sons, Magne and Modi. Saxa had loved Thor, she hated sharing him with Sif, Saxa had asked Thor to leave Sif and marry her, he had told her that he loved Sif with all of his heart, he loved her and the boys too, but he would never leave Sif. Saxa knew that Thor’s father Odin despised all Jotnar too. Odin would never bless a union between his beloved son Thor and a giantess. If Magne loved Astrid the way that Thor had loved Sif in his last life, Saxa knew that she had no chance to win Magne’s heart now. Her heart silently broke as she sat with the girl. Magne saw Astrid and reluctantly walked over to the table, he put his backpack down as he looked at Astrid and smiled. Saxa could feel the hate radiating from Magne’s being. He hated her and she felt so bad. Maybe Vidar had been wrong about wanting to kill Magne, Saxa knew that Jutal Industries could clean up the environment and make thing right again, but she did not know if she could survive rejection from Magne. Astrid sat at the table not recognizing the tension between Magne and Saxa. He looked down at Astrid and laughed as he noticed the kitten.  
“What have you got there?” he said as he patted the tiny kitten.  
“I found him over there by the weeds, I am going to take him home to my little brother and sister. Magne and Astrid talked until he walked off to one of the vendors to ask for a box. Sigurd and Pernilla saw Magne and walked over to where he was, they asked him where was he was going with a box, he told them to follow him, Astrid had a surprise for them. The children walked with Magne over to the table and squealed when they saw the tiny kitten. The kitten meowed at the children. Sigurd picked him up. He hugged the tiny kitten to his body.  
“This is Thor!” proclaimed Sigurd as he patted the kitten’s head. The group laughed at the boy. 

“Astrid, it is getting late, have you eaten yet? We need to get Pernilla and Sigurd fed soon. They will want to see the Bonfire later, it gets crowded fast, we will have to go over there after dinner.”  
“Okay, I will call mom and tell her where we are going.” Astrid got ready to take her brother and sister to the Edda Grille. As she was walking with Magne to the restaurant, her mother and father walked over to her, her parents looked upset. Her mom spoke.  
“Astrid, we have to go back to Sagene, your grandfather, your dad’s dad, was rushed to the hospital with chest pains, we have to leave now and go there at once.”  
“What about my kitten mom, can I keep him, can he go with us? Magne found him a box to sleep in.”  
“No honey, we cannot take him with us, I’m sorry.” Saxa spoke up.  
“I can keep him for you if you would like, it would not be a problem.” Astrid and Sigurd agreed as Sigurd patted the kitten on the head and told him good-bye. Magne walked with Astrid to her family’s car and told them good-bye. Saxa picked up the box with the kitten in it and started to walk home. She noticed that Magne had left his backpack. She picked up the backpack and took it home with her. She still had Lauritis's telephone number she would text Lauritis and tell him to tell Magne that she had his backpack.  
Saxa laughed to herself she placed Magne's backpack on her back and took the kitten home with her.


	3. Thor and Jarnsaxa-Magne&Saxa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magne has a strange dream involving Saxa.

Thor and Jarnsaxa-Magne&Saxa 

Magne left the Midsummer Bonfire to go back to his house, he was tired. He thought about the nice long shower that awaited him. Magne realized that he had forgotten his backpack as he went into his room after he got home. It wasn’t a matter of urgency, he really didn’t have anything of value in the backpack, a blanket, some candy, gum and a bottle of water. There was also the blue beaded cloisonne bracelet that he had bought for Astrid in a small plastic bag inside an inner pocket in the backpack. He had kept his wallet in his back pocket like always. He thought that he had left his backpack at the table with Saxa Jutal. Maybe she had turned the backpack into the lost and found, if so, he could pick it up tomorrow morning sometime. It was late evening now. Astrid had texted him and told him that her grandfather was in surgery and that he would probably be okay. Magne told her that he hoped things would turn out okay for her grandfather. He went back downstairs after his shower and microwaved a small pizza and had a cup of apple juice. He then went to brush his teeth and went to bed. He fell asleep immediately. He had a strange dream.  
Magne realized that he had forgot his backpack right after he got to the bonfire. He retraced his steps and he just knew that he had left his backpack at the table with Saxa. Damn! She was the last person that he wanted to see tonight, he had to find her and ask her had she seen his backpack. He was about the leave the bonfire when Iman stopped him.  
“Magne, Lauritis got a text from Saxa, she says that she has your backpack, she took it home with her and that you could pick it up from her at her house because she went back home already. This was the last thing that Magne wanted to hear. He thanked Iman and left the bonfire. He decided to walk to Saxa’s house and pick up his backpack. This would not take long because the walk would be about twenty minutes. He would go there, pick up his backpack and leave. No love lost between he and Saxa anyway. Magne arrived at Jutelheim and knocked at the big oak doors of the house. Saxa quickly opened the door.

“Magne, I have your backpack you can come in and get it.” She waved him inside but he declined.  
“You can just bring the backpack to the door. I am in a hurry.” He said with tension in his voice. Saxa looked at Magne with resignation.  
“Magne can we just talk. Please?” This was a first. Saxa had never begged anyone for anything in her life.  
“You have some nerve wanting to talk to me after what you and Vidar did. You planned to kill Gry and frame me for it, Fjor told me everything.”  
“Yes, Magne, we did want Gry dead, but only because she knew what we were, Vidar was scared that other people would find out too. He didn’t know what people would do. I don’t think anyone has to worry about Vidar anytime soon, he is recovering from the lightening strike. He still doesn’t remember what happened to him.” Magne was curious about what Saxa had said. She invited him inside of the house again and he followed her inside. The house was the same as he had remembered the night that he and Ran had broken the table with their bare might alone. Magne looked around to see if Ran was at home. Saxa knew what Magne was thinking.  
“Don’t worry about Ran, she is in Finland visiting one of her boyfriends, she won’t be back until sometime in July.” Magne laughed, knowing Ran, her boyfriend was really a “boy”.  
Magne followed Saxa to the dining area, his backpack was in the corner. He noticed that the dining table had been set for two. She had planned this. He knew that he had to get out of there and fast. Saxa knew what Magne was thinking.  
“It was a pretty long walk up here, I fixed you something to eat, you can sit down and start eating if you like, I need to change clothes, go ahead and at least sit down.” She invited. Magne had to admit that he was a little hungry, so he sat down. He made sure that he said a blessing over his food. He even prayed for his safety. Magne sat down and carefully looked over his food. There was a giant steak medium-rare just as he liked, a baked potato with butter on the side, fresh garden greens, and wine. He remembered what his mother had said about him drinking, but just one glass of wine never hurt anyone. He stared intently at the meal. As he was about to partake of the meal, Saxa walked to the table, she was wearing black jeans and a silk camisole with beige lace at the top and bottom of the camisole, it was obvious that she had no bra on under the camisole. Magne tried to avoid staring at her. He decided to distract himself from staring at Saxa. 

“Where is the kitten at?”  
“He is asleep in Fjor’s room.”  
“How is Fjor doing?”  
“I take it that he is okay, we haven’t really heard from him since he left for college a few weeks ago.”  
“Well you and Vidar…”  
“Magne, just stop! Vidar saw you and Gry as a threat. Fjor betrayed the family by bringing Gry here. What would you have done if your family was threatened?” Magne had to stop and think, just what would he have done? Being immortal is not something that you can just explain to someone, but he knew that he would not have killed anyone either.  
“I don’t think that Gry would have told anyone, after all, who would believe her, no one believed me when I tried to tell people what was going on.”  
“Seriously Magne, do you know how crazy you sounded. Besides, Vidar said that you got to close so you had to be dealt with. Ran went along with him, I did too. Fjor was the reluctant one, but only because of Gry. He knew that you and Gry were close.”  
“Not close enough, she decided to bed Fjor.” Saxa looked at Magne and shrugged. Magne looked over at Saxa. He started to remember his life centuries ago as Thor, he often dined with his lover Jarnsaxa. There was something about Saxa that reminded him of Jarnsaxa. After a battle, Jarnsaxa always had a feast ready for him, plates of beef roasted, wild boar roasted on a spit, pheasant, vegetables in season, cheeses, sweet cakes and pastries. Jarnsaxa was a beautiful giantess, loyal and fierce. He looked at Saxa as he thought about the past. Magne cautiously watched Saxa over the entire meal.

Saxa looked over at Magne, she smiled as she watched Magne eat his dinner, he looked quite content as he ate and looked over at her from time to time, she really envied Astrid. Despite their past disagreements, Saxa found that she liked being in Magne’s company. Magne was a handsome boy, his personality needed work, but he wasn’t a bad person. In another life, she could see herself with a man like Magne because he was so much like her Thor. In their other life, Thor stood for law and justice, he often fought with giants and anyone else that opposed him. The other giants had shunned her because she was in love with Thor and she had children with him. They had been in love with one another. Ragnarok had changed all of that, she had lost her lover and both of her sons. He life had been destroyed by Ragnarok. Only Fjor, Ran and Vidar knew her sorrow. During the time that she and Fjor were the “adults” and Ran and Vidar were the “children”, Fjor asked her did she want to have other children, she had told him no, she didn’t desire anymore children, Fjor didn’t need to ask why. Apparently Ran and Vidar had felt the same way. Saxa looked over at Magne, looking at him made her want children again. In her old life both of her sons Magne and Modi had looked exactly like their father, they had his incredible strength too. Magne looked at Saxa as she got up to bring him a glass decanter, he raised his glass for a drink, she filled his glass to the top. Magne already knew what she was serving him. Saxa knew how Magne would react, she tried to hide her smile.  
“Mead?” Saxa nodded.  
“Saxa why would you serve me mead knowing what happened here the last time?”  
“I know how you like mead. You really enjoyed it last time.”  
“I thought that I was losing my mind last time. Is that what you and Vidar wanted to see?” inquired Magne as he pushed his plate back and reached for the glass of mead. He looked at the golden liquid in the glass, he knew if he drank the potion in the glass his fate was sealed. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the temptation of the mead. He took a sip and then a gulp of the sweet liquid, he opened his eyes and looked at Saxa who looked over at him, she still looked the same, he had expected her to look like Ran had appeared to him that night that she had defeated him at arm wrestling. Magne had never understood how Lauritis had not seen Ran transform before him. 

Magne finished his drink and reached for the decanter again. Saxa knew that her trap was sprung, her lover Thor could never refuse mead when it was offered to him. Saxa finished a tall glass of mead, as she finished her meal. Magne realizing that he was at least tipsy, decided to go home. He had not gotten the chance to really talk to her about somethings that he had been bothering him. He got up from the table and excused himself to go to the restroom, when he went to the sink to wash his hands, he saw the same strange man in the mirror again. This man had his hair pulled back and he had a beard, the man looked right at him, both men said the word “Thor” at the same time. Magne slowly backed away from the mirror. Magne opened the door to the bathroom to find Saxa waiting for him, she was totally naked. Magne rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  
“Girl go and put some clothes on, really Saxa.” Said Magne as he got ready to walk back down stairs. Saxa spoke to him in the old language, Magne stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back. He turned around to see Saxa walking to her bedroom, he followed her. Her room was very large, it was decorated with expensive paintings and statues. She pulled him to her room by the hand and she closed the door. Saxa stood before Magne and spoke to him in Icelandic before she started kissing him, she continued to pull him close to her as she moved back to her bed, she pulled him down on top of her. Magne moaned as his body reacted to Saxa’s touch. He closed his eyes and started touching her face and he kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts. He got up to take his clothes off as Saxa changed right in front of him, he looked at her, she was now some type of beast with orange eyes. He closed his eyes and started shaking his head.  
“Saxa, I can’t do this with you, this is wrong, so wrong, I…we...this never should have happened, I am sorry if I lead you to believe…” Magne pulled himself together and walked out of the room. He closed the door and walked downstairs. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the house out into the night.  
Back at the Jutal mansion, Saxa lay in her bed and silently cried for her lover who had rejected her. She reached over to the dresser drawer and pulled out a bracelet. Magne had bought the bracelet to give to Astrid no doubt. Saxa got up and got dressed, she went downstairs and got herself a glass of mead, she took it upstairs, she went into Fjor’s room, picked up the kitten and went back to her room. She put the bracelet on her arm and held the tiny kitten Thor close to her heart. 

Magne walked in silence to his home, he was glad to be home again. He was home alone, Turid and Erik were probably at his house and Lauritis was out with Rasmus and Christian. Magne went upstairs, took a shower and went to sleep, he wanted to forget what had just went on between he and Saxa. Hours later, Magne was awaken by Lauritis who came barging into his room.  
“I had just wanted to tell you that mom was staying at Erik’s house tonight, she said don’t wait up for her. Oh, by the way, Saxa texted me earlier she said to tell you that she had your backpack at her house, oh wait, never mind, I see you got it already.” Magne looked at the chair, he was surprised that his backpack sat in the chair by the desk in the same place that he always placed it when he came home. Lauritis bid Magne good-night and walked out of the room. Magne looked at his backpack. How did it get here? He dreamed that he had went to Saxa’s house to pick up his backpack, he could not have gone to Saxa’s house, he had been asleep for hours, he had dreamed that weird dream about the two of them together at her house. He had dreamed that the two of them had ate dinner and they had gone upstairs to her room; she had almost talked him into having sex with her. That thought alone scared Magne, Saxa was a beautiful girl, but he did not want to be with her that way, he knew that being in any type of relationship with Saxa would be bad. Mange reached over for his backpack, he unzipped it and reached into a pocket inside of the backpack. Magne picked up the plastic bag, the bracelet that he had bought for Astrid was gone, it had been replaced by a black and gold arm ring with a dragon’s head on each side of the arm ring. He did not remember buying it. He took the ring from the bag and held it up to the light, it looked expensive and he had never remembered seeing one other than the one that his father had given his mother when they were dating years ago. Magne put the arm ring on the nightstand by his bed. His phone gave a notification, he picked up the telephone, he looked at the message, Saxa’s picture appeared she had sent a photo. He read the message that she had sent.  
“Thanks for the lovely bracelet, Thor and I just love it!” Saxa.  
Damn Saxa to hell! Thought Magne. He shook his head. Tomorrow he would buy Astrid a new bracelet. He planned to return the arm ring to Saxa sometime in the future. He looked at the arm ring again, he placed it on his arm, he started hearing voices and battle cries. He got very sleepy. He got back into his bed and covered himself up. He turned off his lamp, closed his eyes and went to wherever it was that the voices took him.

**Author's Note:**

> May become a multi chapter work.


End file.
